A Princes Proposal
by LittleTiger10
Summary: A very cute story, that you will enjoy:) Please read.


**A Prince Proposal **

What on earth is happening..? I thought while I was looking down at a man kneeling before me on one knee while looking up with a dazzling smile. He had dirty blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes with a kind smile that could warm anyone's heart. He spoke "Won't you do me the honor of accompanying me as my date?" I was shocked. At the time, I still didn't know just who the man kneeling in front of me was. Nor did I realize that this meeting would change my life forever.

I had come to Charles Kingdom as an exchange student and was living up my first day off since my arrival. Charles, despite a history that reached thought 80 generations of the royal family, is a country where the people autonomy is valued more than old traditions. And the people also tend to love glamour. That later fact was clear to see in the beautiful streets of the city and fashionable people passing by. I was walking when I saw an old man doubled over on the street corner. "Are you alright sir?!" I called out to him as I hurried to his side and the old man looked up at me with a troubled expression. I quickly took in his elegant features and the fine cut of his clothes. He looked like Santa Clause but without the red suit, instead he had this royal looking robe. "Oh, I just feel a bit unwell all of a sudden…" The man's breath escaped in a pained sigh. I wonder if he lives nearby? I thought. "There is a park just back there. How about if we take a seat on one of the benches and rest a moment?" I said quickly, I laid a gentle hand on the old man's back, rubbing it in circles as I spoke. "No, no, someone should be coming to collect me soon..." He trailed off as his eyes fixed on the necklace around my neck. "Miss, that necklace…" He spoke in a whisper. "This?" I touched the necklace that lay against my skin. "My mother gave this to me. It's my most precious belonging. But why…?" "Oh, no, it's nothing. Forgive me, just the rambling of an old man." He laughed but coughed a little. "No, it's fine…" I said and smiled. The necklace was pure gold; it was my mother's when she was my age. She gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Just then an expensive luxury car drove up beside us and a single man hurriedly clambered out. "Master, are you alright?!" The younger man turned to me as he kneeled, his face ashen. I spoke, "He seemed to be feeling unwell." The man had very dark hair and very dark eyes, when he heard me say that he looked even more troubled and he put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Are you alright, sir?" The old man nodded and said, "Yes. I'm feeling quite better, thanks to this kind young lady. Thank you miss." The old man leaned on the younger man's hand as he straightened up and smiled at me. "No thanks are necessary. Then if you're all right…" I smiled as it means of saying goodbye and turned to leave, but the old man called out to me and stopped me in my tracks. "Ah! A moment, if you please!" I turned back and the old man was muttering something to his companion. What is your name, young lady?" The old man spoke. "My name?" I was shocked, why does he want to know my name? The old man smiled as if he knew what I was thinking, "I should at least know who I am thanking when I have been treated with such kindness, don't you agree?" The old man smiled again as he chided me. Then he held out the paper that he had been handed by the man beside him. He spoke again, if you ever need any help please allow me to return the favor. All you need to do is contact me at this number." There was a telephone number written on the paper, which I had accepted without thinking. "Um, I…" Before I could form a thought, the old man spoke again. "Your name, miss?" Startled by the slightly forceful tone, I replied in a rush, "Oh! My name is Amber-Rose Parker." I smiled and I walked away. But…what do I do with this? I thought while I was strolling aimlessly as I looked down at the paper I had just received. All I did was rub his back for a moment. What am I going to do with his number…? Well…at the least I ought to keep it safe in my pocket. The next moment, something struck me on the top of the head. Huh..? I looked up, seeing that the bright ski had been covered by dark rain clouds at some point and I hadn't even noticed. The raindrops falling from the sky came quicker and quicker. I dashed under the eaves of a nearby store. The store I had dashed into was, by some trick of fate, a flower shop. I was surrounded by fragrant perfume of the blooms. My eyes were filled with the beautiful flowers I could see from outside the store and I murmured without thinking, "So beautiful…" At that moment, a man's soft voice reached my ears. "Yet they cannot hold a candle to you." What…? I thought, I turned around and saw that someone was holding an umbrella out to me. He had blond wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry. That was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you?" The holder of the umbrella said, he had a gentle smile. This man… I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. And those clothes… I cocked my head to the side as I eyed his fancy appearance. Then he smiled brightly. "…Aren't you getting wet standing there?" He smiled gently as he held the umbrella out to me. He…looks like Charles's Prince Edward…but there is no way a prince would be wandering around a place like this. "No…I'm fine as long as I stay under the eaves. I think that you're the only one who's getting wet." I smiled and he smiled back, "Oh. I'm fine. You know, if you listen hard enough, flowers as beautiful as these seem to speak to you. I heard their call and came here…and have found something most beautiful indeed. Even as he spoke, his hand reached out to gently brush my cheek. Something most beautiful…? That smile seemed to suck me in and for a moment felt my heart skip a beat…and then I saw a great number of black cars speeding behind the man. Whoa.. I couldn't help starring at the expensive cars as they flew by, one after another. Once the cars kicked up a great spray of muddy water as it passed. "Oh!" He's going to get covered in mud..! As I thought the words, I dashed forward to try to protect the man from the backsplash. And then… the muddy water struck my clothes with a great splatter. My clothes... "Ah…" as soon as he noticed what had happened, the man propelled me towards the flower shop and looked me over in concern. "Are you alright?" He said with a sad frown. "I…Yes…" That was what I said, but clearly it was not alright. Then the car that had splattered me with mud stopped a little ways ahead and a man stepped out of it. "Please forgive me. Were you struck, miss? As he spoke, his eyes fell on the man beside me. "Um…" Do they…know each other? I thought while looking at them both. "Where you…on your way to the party, sir? The guy said to the man who apologized to me a minute ago. "Yes…" Just then, a new voice snapped into the conversation. "…What are you doing?" Now what? I turned to the direction of that voice. Then I saw another man step out of the car, in rather dressy clothes just like the man beside me. I've seen him somewhere, as well… "Forgive me sir. This young lady here was struck with mud due to my reckless driving and…" He got interrupted when the man, who just appeared here, roughly said "Mud?" He started at me boldly. He had brown hair and dark green mean eyes, like a cat. Then he seemed to notice the man beside me and stared. "…sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Luck, you take care of this." After he spoke, he turned his back on us and hurried back to his car. Huh. What was that? He didn't even apologize? "Er…Please accept our apologies, miss. You must allow us to pay to replace your damaged clothes. You need only send us the bill after you buy something to replace your outfit." He held out his card as he spoke. "Come on! Let's go." The man with cat eyes yelled at his servant or butler. The butler was startled, "A-at once, sir!" Then I watched as they went back to the car. I heard a snickering laugh from behind me. He just never changes…" I saw the man smiling when I turned to look at him. "First…you take this." As he spoke, he smoothly held out a handkerchief. I hesitated slightly before I accepted the kind gesture. "Thank you" I said. I lightly patted at the mud with the handkerchief and he spoke in a kind voice. "I am sorry, though. It's my fault that your lovely outfit was ruined…" I quickly smiled and said "No. it's not…it wasn't your fault. Please don't worry about it. The man seemed startled by my smile and he stared openly at my face. What now? I thought. That serious expression se my heart racing all at once. Then…he dropped to one knee before me and took my hand in his. Huh..? And the words that came out from his mouth, "Won't you do me the honor of accompanying me as my date?

I can't believe that I'm actually here. That was the only thought in my head as I stood before the castle of Nobel Michel. It was the largest castle in the world, best known for being a site where only members of the royal families of the six great kingdoms could be married. It was the Holy Grail for any girl in the world who had ever dreamed for being in a princess. But what was I doing in this place? It was like a dream. The truth was that I had been brought thanks to that man's sudden invitation…

"Accompany you to where?" I stood fixed to the spot in shock and another gentle smile appeared on his face. "To ruin a woman's clothing is as serious a sin as to pluck a beautiful rose from its branch. A beautiful rose…? Is this guy for real? "O-okay…?" I said. Then the man drew my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I don't know if this can serve as an appropriate apology, but…won't you do me the honor of going with me to tonight's party?" Party? So it's that kind of date. Ten the man continued with a serious expression. "Louis, if you could make the necessary preparations?" His butler responds, "At once sir." I hurriedly opened my mouth to speak when I heard that exchange. "But I can't go to a party! I'm an exchange student, I just got here. I didn't bring anything dressy to wear or…" Then the man smiled gently again. "There is nothing to worry about. We will take care of everything." As he spoke, he clapped his hands and several men and woman appeared at that signal. You have to be kidding me. Unbothered by my shock, he gave out orders to the people who had appeared around us. "A dress for the lady, please, and hair and makeup, too. Oh, and have these clothes cleaned and have replacements prepared as well."

I never thought I would be brought someplace like this. I had just stepped into the castle of Nobel Michel. I lifted the hem of the borrowed dress and stepped forward timidly. He told me that he would see me inside, but I never even had time to ask him his name I thought to myself. I was about to step into the ballroom when I was nearly knocked over by someone stepping out of the room. Oops! "Excuse me." I looked up and a regal face looking down at me. He had short blond hair and he looked kind of bored. "No, I am the one who must apologize."I lowered my head respectfully and he smiled slightly. "I haven't seen you at one of these before." Wow, this guy is really good-looking! Thought he's dressed like that man. I wonder if it is the formal dress from some other country. "I am pleased to meet you. My name is Amber-Rose Parker." I smiled and said. "…A pleasure." Those curt words left me feeling nervous again for a moment. "Is this perhaps your first time here?" I nodded when he asked. "Yes, it is." I said, but how could he tell that is was? As I stared curiously at him, he smiled for a brief instant. Weird. Then I heard another voice coming from behind us. "…well, isn't this a surprise: finding you actually talking with a woman." I turned when I heard those words and another man was standing there with a bright smile. "Won't you introduce me?" he said to the other man. "I'm hardly in a position to be giving introductions…excuse me." That was all he said before he stepped back into the ballroom. "No surprise to find that he's as cold as ever…but are you not going in? I hurriedly stepped to the side. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to stand in your way." Then the man easily took my hand in his. "You needn't worry about anything like that, my dear." He said and smiled. MY dear…? Me? "Meeting you here like this must be some sort of fate. Won't you allow me to escort you into the party?" He peered into my face as he spoke, his tone slightly teasing. It is a bit embarrassing to walk in by myself…maybe I should let him escort me. "I would be honored. Thank you." And then I stepped into a world unlike any O had ever known before.

I knew I wouldn't fit in here. Maybe I should just go home...as I thought the words, I reached out for a glass of champagne off of a nearby table. At the same moment, a man standing nearby also reached for a glass and our hands met. "Sorry." He said with a very bored expression on his face. He was really handsome! "Oh, no….please excuse me." The man hardly seemed to notice me as he lifted the glass from the table and drained it dry. Then he took several more glasses and drained them as well. Wow. Impressive. Perhaps it was due to my staring, but the man did finally acknowledge my existence. "What? Never seen anyone drink before?" he said grumpily. "Oh, please." Now that I looked at him, I saw he was wearing the same sort of outfit as the men I'd met before. Hmmm…and I feel like I'v seen him on TV or something as well. Then another man's voice interrupted us. "What nice manners. Instead of saying hello, you're here with the alcohol and the woman." The new man, with just a hint of innocence about his cherubic face, was also wearing that outfit. I'm sure of it now. It must be the local dress for formal occasions. When he heard those words, the man drinking champagne spoke in a disgruntled tone, "What do you mean by that?" Nothing in particular." The man who just appeared was so handsome, he had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. He had rosy cheeks and a cute smile. The new man smiled and the other sighed as he muttered, "I don't know how you put up with being on parade like this. We don't have a choice, do we?" The new guy said back, "its part of our civil duty and all that. So come, let's be going." The drinker nodded reluctantly at those words, "I know…excuse me." He glanced at me for a moment before he fell in with the other man. And then they were gone. And him, too…I feel sure I've seen him somewhere…is it all in my head? Just as the thought crossed my mind, a voice filled the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Please turn your eyes now to the balcony atop the spiral staircase!" What's this? I looked about the excited crowd. Everyone was staring up at the balcony. My eyes were also dawn up the stairs. "Announcing the future kings of the six great kingdoms, all of whom are admired throughout the world for their public services. Wow. And then the spotlight snapped on, illuminating the figures of six men. The future kings…? Those guys are…?! I stared wide-eyed at the men's faces. "First, Prince Edward of Charles Kingdom." At those words, one of the men started down the spiral staircase. Oh my gosh! I'd thought he just looked like him, but really is the crown prince! A real prince…I can't believe It. Prince Edward descended the staircase, and then another pair of footsteps could be heard on the steps. "Prince Wilfred of Philip". Hey…isn't that the man that I almost bumped into outside? I thought he looked cool and good-looking, but…well, it turns out he is the prince of Philip. As my eyes followed him, the next prince was also introduced. "Prince Keith of Liberty." I felt slightly suffocated as I saw Prince Keith coming down the stairs. That guy, too? No wonder he seemed to know Prince Edward. Still, I never would have taken him for a prince. Then another familiar face entered my line of sight. Prince Roberto of Altaria. Oh, that's the man who escorted me into the ballroom tonight. Which means…I was escorted in by a future king?! As I stood in shock, another man was being introduced to the audience. "Prince Joshua of Dres Van." A very smarty-together man looked down upon the crowd. Huh? Isn't that the man who drained all those champagne glasses? He had a slightly frightening air about him, but even he is a prince. I couldn't hide my complete shock, even as the spotlight fell on the last Prince. "And Prince Glenn of Oriens." He's a prince too?! He looks a fair bit younger than the other princes, though. Maybe even younger than me. At last all six men had made their way down the staircase and a great storm of applause naturally filled the room. How could it be that the six men I met today all turned out to be princes? Things like this just don't happen. Right?

After that it had come time for the receiving line, but I was unable to approach the princes. I should at least go and thank Prince Edward. But the space in front of the princes was filled by an army of men and women. There was no clear way to get in front of them. Just then, someone shoved past me and sent me knocking into another stranger. A woman scorned at me, "Watch it!" Hey! I thought. Flung forward, I tumbled to the ground, my hands breaking the fall. Silence fell around me for a moment. Arg1 How embarrassing! I hurriedly tried to stand and then... "Are you alright?" A hand appeared before me, together with that voice. That voice… I looked up and there was Prince Edward smiling at me. "Thank you" I said. I took his hand and pulled myself up as the Prince gently smiled. "So, you…are a prince. I hope you will forgive me for all of the thoughtless things I said." His eyes glimmered when he heard my words. "No, I am at fault for bringing you someplace like this without even giving you my name. I am the one who should be apologizing." Prince Edward looked at me as he spoke, I wasn't sure how such a last minute outfit would look, but…you look divine." My face flushed red when I heard those words. "That's not…oh, but thank you for lending me this beautiful dress." I smiled back at him and he squeezed my hand, still held in his. "A dress exists only to be worn by a woman. I am sure that this dress is glad that it could adorn someone as beautiful as you. But if you aren't careful, you may just find yourself the target of jealousy with a beauty such as yours. I'm sure the lovely flowers decorating this ballroom all wish they were quite as captivating as the bloom in your cheek." Well, this is really quite embarrassing. A voice spoke up from behind us, "I never would have expected you to know the lady, Edward." When I looked, I saw that it was Prince Roberto, who had escorted me into the ball. "Thanks for joining me before." I bowed my head when he spoke to me. "No, I should be the one thanking you." I said and laughed. "What's this? You know Roberto?" Prince Edward spoke up. "I wouldn't say that I know him…we just met at the entrance." I said. "That's right. You must know her better than I, don't you Edward?" Prince Edward smiled softly. "I'm afraid that I only just met her today myself. But it is really thanks to Keith that I could invite her here this evening." Prince Edward chuckled. Then Prince Keith, who had been standing nearby, cut into the conversation, "Thanks to me?" "Yes, that's right. Don't you remember the woman whose clothes were ruined by your car kicking up mud this afternoon?" Edward said. Prince Keith cocked his head to the side, and then looked at my face. "Oh, you're the one from the street. But why are you here?" Prince Keith said with a shock. "Prince Edward kindly invited me here to apologize for the damage of my clothes." I said looking back at Prince Keith. "He invited you? Hmmm. Well, he always has been one to dabble." He glanced at me as he spoke and then he walked away. Ugh…what a jerk. I grimaced and then felt piercing eyes on me. When I looked, Prince Wilfred was examining my face. What is he thinking? He chuckles as he walked away. Great, now a prince caught me making a strange face. At that moment, Prince Roberto began speaking with a smile. "Keith seemed quite worked up. Perhaps he was trying to get your attention." Is he kidding? "Roberto, you know that Keith would be angry if he heard you say something like that." Prince Edward said. Prince Roberto shrugged and laughed. "That is fun in its own way, too. But I'd rather just talk to you more…how about it?" Prince Roberto cracked a smile and my heart skipped a beat. Then a low voice suddenly interrupted us. "Forgive me, but tonight's party is meant for the princes to meet and greet. Don't you think you ought to refrain from private chitchat?" I turned and Prince Joshua was standing there. For a moment, his eyes lingered on me. But then his gaze returned to the other princes, as if I was of no special note. I see…well, there are so many people here, it's no wonder that he doesn't remember meeting me before. "I guess I must apologize for disrupting the evening. Won't you excuse them? I was the one who invited the lady." Prince Edward said with a frown. He bowed his head politely. Then Prince Joshua turned his back on him and sighed quietly, "If you're going to go that far, them I don't care particularly care what you do. But I would like you to avoid causing any more disruptions." When he was done speaking, he headed back to the center of the dance floor and I heard someone clicking his tongue nearby. "What a bore…" I looked around and there was Prince Glenn, who had been in the last introduced. Seeing him up close only confirmed my earlier impression that he was younger than I was. "Please excuse me" he said and walked away. As I watched him go, Prince Edward laughed softly, "That boy never changes."


End file.
